User blog:~Silverstream/Grown Zelda and Link
10:36 To Bluetopia Link: (waiting outside of throne room doors in Hyrule castle) 10:39 ~Silverstream Guard: You are waiting to see the Princess, I presume? 10:39 To Bluetopia (nods and smirks slightly) it was on my suggestion you got hired.... your welcome 10:41 ~Silverstream *briefly confused expression* May I have a name? 10:41 To Bluetopia Link, Link of Skyloft 10:43 ~Silverstream Oh yes... I have heard your name many a time from the Princess. *opens doors for him* 10:43 To Bluetopia (smiles slightly) good to know.... (steps forwards into throne room) 10:45 ~Silverstream Zelda: *stands up from throne* Link of Skyloft... 10:45 To Bluetopia (nods and smiles widely) Zelda... 10:46 ~Silverstream "Princess", if you do not mind... 10:47 To Bluetopia oh umm.... yeah of course (bows head) apologies princess..... ...its good to see you again.... 10:48 ~Silverstream *bows in return* Likewise. Unfortunately, our reunion had to be under rather grave circumstances 10:49 To Bluetopia (looks up) well, i cant say i expected this to be a catch up chat.... like how your hair isn't Blonde anymore.... 10:52 ~Silverstream Trust me, you will find there is much more different about me than that. But attending to business, there has been much talk of Ganon's return... I wanted nobody fighting him by my side but you. 10:53 To Bluetopia I am honoured of course.... but "His" return cant be real, i defeated him myself.... 10:55 ~Silverstream You should know better than anyone his power and strength... He is not to be underestimated. I feel uneasy, and I find my instinct always leads me well. 10:55 To Bluetopia (smirks slightly) like running across fields? 10:57 ~Silverstream *brief smile flickers across face, but is quickly replaced by a serious expression* Like knowing when my people are in danger. 10:58 To Bluetopia yes.... yes of course.... I'm always here to help.... and to protect the Kingdom alongside you,..... regardless of changes (slowly kneels down and bows) 11:00 ~Silverstream Arise... And we will train. 11:00 To Bluetopia (stands up) oh, you need me to teach you? (twirls sword around) 11:02 ~Silverstream ...If you will follow me outside, we may begin *begins walking out of throne room* 11:03 To Bluetopia (follows) I'm sorry.... to hear about the King 11:04 ~Silverstream ...It was before his time. He is greatly missed by all. 11:05 To Bluetopia your technically the ruler now.... so why do you not go by Queen? (inquisitive tone) 11:07 ~Silverstream The title of Princess feels... Familiar. *walks down stone corridor* 11:08 To Bluetopia (looks around) so if i may be so bold as to ask.... how do we have any proof of Ganon's return? Has there been sightings? 11:10 ~Silverstream ...I have seen things, yes... *stops by door* 11:11 To Bluetopia (stops alongside her) .....then i trust you 11:13 ~Silverstream *gives him a solid nod and steps outside into a dirt arena with a green field beyond it - grabs a shield From a weapons rack and tosses it to him, then arms herself with a sword and shield* We need to know how to fight alongside each other, therefore we must first fight against each other 11:14 To Bluetopia (catches them and raises eyebrow) i cant fight you.... 11:14 ~Silverstream And why not? 11:15 To Bluetopia well.... it would.... seem wrong 11:16 ~Silverstream *jabs sword at him without warning* 11:16 To Bluetopia (blocks it with sword) .....oh... oh i see like that is it? 11:17 ~Silverstream We are training, you need not feel immoral... 11:18 To Bluetopia (nods and points sword at her) En Garde (slowly swings sword towards her) 11:19 ~Silverstream *easily blocks sword and kicks him back by his shield - raises voice* Is that honestly the best you can do? 11:20 To Bluetopia N-NO.... i... I'm holding back for your sake..... 11:21 ~Silverstream *frowns and backs away - picks up a bow and arrow* See that target all the way at the other end of the arena? 11:21 To Bluetopia (nods) 11:22 ~Silverstream *shoots arrow in a perfect bull's eye, and turns back to him* Stop holding back... I can handle myself. 11:22 To Bluetopia yes....so you can Princess.... (points sword at her again) 11:24 ~Silverstream *picks up sword and shield and waits for him to make his move* 11:24 To Bluetopia (lunges at her, and thrashes sword) 11:25 ~Silverstream *grunts and locks swords, pushing against him* 11:25 To Bluetopia proving my worth a little more now? (slams shield into her sword) 11:30 ~Silverstream *twists away and nods* You are doing well... There is one thing I want to ensure you know *clashes her shield with his* 11:30 To Bluetopia oh? and what's that? 11:31 ~Silverstream *suddenly falls back on the ground, clutching her wrist in pain* To Bluetopia (drops sword and shield and rushes down to her) Are you ok?! 11:34 ~Silverstream *leaps up and knocks him over, and pins him to the ground, with sword pointed at him* ...Never gain sympathy for your enemy 11:34 To Bluetopia .....well if i were sparring against an enemy, i wouldn't rush to their side (smirks) you know, if your actually in pain in the future and need help, i'll think your faking 11:35 ~Silverstream That is not... *shakes head and stands up* I was attempting to prove a point 11:35 To Bluetopia (stands up and smiles slightly) .....I've missed you 11:38 ~Silverstream *smiles slightly back* This is the first spar of many... It has been years since we last met, we each need to know how the other thinks, if we are to efficiently work together as one formidable unit 11:39 To Bluetopia ....i think we'll be a great team (holds out hand to her) 11:40 ~Silverstream ....as do I *firmly shakes his hand* 11:42 To Bluetopia ....whaaaats your view on spontaneity? 11:43 ~Silverstream *raises eyebrow* Why do you ask now? 11:43 To Bluetopia i wanted permission to give you a hug then jump up and down on the spot.... like any sane person would 11:44 ~Silverstream *fond look on face* Permission granted... 11:46 To Bluetopia (hugs her) you did tell me to keep being spontaneous...... I'm not going to disobey that 11:47 ~Silverstream ...I did, didn't I? *hugs back* One of us has to be... *pulls away* 11:48 To Bluetopia (steps backward and jumps up and down for a moment) ....this is a good start Category:Blog posts